1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device and, more particularly, to a water-propelled scoring game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several devices have been proposed wherein a player manipulates a projectile by means of air pressure towards a target area while his opponent attempts by means of his supply of pressurized air to deflect the projectile away from that target area and towards his own target or goal. In those games, the players may propel a number of projectiles towards different goals. None of the prior art games provides a satisfactory amusement device wherein the players manipulate a projectile within a playing area that is full of water.